The Maverick King-ZeroX
by Midnafan725
Summary: Zero becomes the King of the Mavericks..X tries to talk sense to him..and Axl tries to find them..
1. Surrender

_**Author's Notes; Canon Au. Maverick Zero. A lot of tension. I have tried doing Maverick X before and that went fairly well. After a while, my mad mind said, "Oh, if you want dark, let's try Maverick Zero"..I realize I'm putting Desert Rogue on the backburner, but I will comeback to it. I also realized this first chapter is a bit short, but the following ones, however many there will be should be longer. Please enjoy.**_

"Maverick Hunters, I demand that you surrender Megaman X to me within the next 24 hours on the edge of Abel City. If you fail to do so, you will be greeted with a rude awakening."

Alia received this call first thing on a cloudy morning. Signas saw no face on the visual display, but he was sure the voice was Zero's.

"He's completely snapped.." Alia said somberly as she traced the signal of the call. "Where did he send from?" Signas asked. "Over 500 miles away..in what seems to be an old castle.." Alia answered, bringing up a display of the area. The place seemed to be crawling with Mavericks with readings off the scale in most places. "What do we do, Commander? We can't just give X up." Alia asked, looking at Signas. "No, indeed. Make sure he is monitored at all times and if he goes out, give him an escort."

X was heartbroken. Somehow, someway, Zero had gone Maverick once again. He had been gone, fled from HQ for almost 2 weeks. X had heard that Zero had since declared himself a king of Mavericks and was now tearing down cities that he deemed "useless" to expand his territory.

Part of X was sad and angry at the red Maverick and wanted to give him a piece of his mind. The other part hadn't given up hope. A hope that maybe, just maybe, the Maverick leader could be reasoned with. X wanted to be the one to do so. He knew Zero better than anyone at HQ could hope to.

Having to be under constant watch and escorted around quickly annoyed X. He couldn't hear himself think and couldn't focus with someone always breathing down his neck. That someone was often Axl. Axl was programmed to be more childish than he or Zero, but he could see how Zero found it annoying sometimes now that he was gone.

During the afternoon, two mavericks lied in wait for X. Axl had his back turned. The mavericks took their chance and snagged X away. Axl noticed just in time and aimed his guns at the mavericks. "Let X go!" "No, Axl..lower your guns." X said, in the clutches of the mavericks. "What are you saying, X? You're the one they've been looking for!" Axl argued. "I know..but I think there's a chance this whole mess can be put right..so I have to go with them." X told the ginger reploid. Axl slowly lowered his guns. "I hope you know what you're doing, X." X just grinned and let the two mavericks lead him away.


	2. The Deal

_**Author's Notes. Canon AU. Angst. Tension. Zero is a bit more crude here than how I usually portray him, but that should slowly change. X gets to show the usefulness of humans and 3 local cities. Not the first time a city or even the world has depended on his actions, case in point, the games themselves. Please enjoy.**_

It was dark by the time X and the two mavericks reached the castle. X could barely see inside the castle, but the mavericks seemed to know where they were going. When the mavericks suddenly stopped, X could make out a faint light blue light, a light that looked very familiar to him. Medieval torches soon lit the room on each side. Zero was sitting in the throne in front of them with his legs crossed, a twisted smile on his face, and his pitch black Absolute armor active.

"Well, what do we have here? Megaman X, correct? Have you turned yourself in? I guess Abel City gets to see another day." Zero chuckled, watching X and the mavericks coming closer with glowing crimson eyes. The mavericks soon stepped aside once X was just before Zero. "Zero, you..you don't remember me.." Zero tilted his head, smiling more. "Am I supposed to? I only know I am programmed to destroy someone by the name of Megaman X. Though, if you truly are this X, I don't understand why I am supposed to kill you." The blond got up from his throne and came closer to X, looking him over. "You don't seem like much of a threat to me. Perhaps you could be useful. If you agree to serve under me, I will not harm you. You could help me build a utopia for all reploids and get rid of these useless humans and their waste-of-space cities."

X felt almost a little sick that Zero didn't remember him, or didn't seem to remember anything but what his creator had programmed. "No..I'm not going to help you with such things..I want a utopia too, but not just for reploids..You and I both know that can't happen. Its impossible. I don't want to fight you either." Zero's smile faded. "You refuse? What a pity. That means I have to dispose of you." X stepped back. "I turned myself in to you in the hopes of speaking with you." Zero smirked. "You've come a long way just for a simple conversation. This had better be good." X gulped a little. "What if..What if I could change your mind about those 'useless' humans and their cities? What if I could show you how useful they really are?"

Zero laughed a little. "Humans? Cities? Useful? Don't make me laugh. Although..I dare to say your offer has piqued my interest. There are 3 cities in close range of us that we were planning to hit next. If you can show me their worth, I'll spare them. If not, they fall. Is that clear?" X nodded gently. "Yes, very clear." Zero smirked. "Good. We will tour one city per day for the next 3 days starting at dawn. Show him to a chamber." The blond ordered. The same two mavericks led X out of the throneroom and to a guest room. Zero watched them leave, wondering what good there truly was to be seen. "You're really going through with this?" A servant maverick asked. "He perhaps sees something I've missed. We'll lay low until the three days are over." Zero nodded with a smirk.

The room X was led to was quite cozy. It had a large bed and mirror with many candles for lights, no lamps or even electricity. He brushed the dust from the duvets and pillows before lying down on the bed. The mattress was an old spring mattress, not too comfy, but comfy enough. X sighed quietly before trying to sleep, slowly closing his eyes. He hoped he could sway Zero's intentions, if only a little.


	3. The First City and a New Mission

_**Author's Notes; Canon AU. Angst. Tension. Slight Shounen-Ai interaction. X and Zero commence with their deal and Axl is given a new mission. My output rate is slow on account of 2 things; 1. Slow ideas and 2. Learning 2 Foreign Languages, German and Arabic..As I'm writing this, I have a streak count on DuoLingo of 86 days..so its going slow as well..Please enjoy..I ramped things up a little here..**_

X woke before sunrise the next morning to the sound of Alia's voice trying to reach him via transmission, but with a lot of interference from the old castle. "Ehh...X..respond..Please respond!" Alia's call came with a lot of static. Before X could even do anything about the call, a purple finger with a long white claw reached around and hit a button on X's helmet, cutting the call. "Backing out of your own deal, hmm? What exactly are you playing at?" Zero hissed, showing his long menacing fangs at X with a smirk. X's eyes slowly opened. "What are you talking about? I'm not backing out of anything." Zero smirked wider. "Then what was the point of that call? Are they looking for their dear X?" X snorted gently as he started to sit up, but Zero growled and pinned him back to the bed. "Answer me." X looked away. "I imagine they are looking for me, but they can barely reach me in this place." The blond chuckled. "Well, they might as well drop it. They're not getting you back either way. You're stuck here until I figure out what to do with you, Megaman X." He got off X's bed, letting him up finally. X sat up slowly, watching the black-clad blond move away from the bed. "So, why are you in here so suddenly?" Zero folded his arms and paused before speaking. "We had a deal and it starts today." X shook his head as he slowly stood up from the bed. "That's not the whole truth. You may not remember me anymore, but I know you. You often came to me when something bothered deeply bothered you." Zero growled, folding his arms over his chest lens. "You're being particularly nosy. Its none of your business. You can't possibly know me as you claim." X sneaked a smirk of his own. "Try me. You used to tell me everything. We used to tell each other everything." Zero finally relented. "A dream...You appeared in a dream..but the dream felt real..I question whether or not it really happened..We were fighting..a large mechanoloid together." X closed his eyes and smiled. "I don't think that was a dream exactly. I remember that. It was a long time ago. There must be something going on with your memory." Zero shrugged. "Perhaps, but its not important now."

Zero led X out of the bedroom and to a room where their supplies were kept. The castle was still dark as the sun rose, but Zero knew his way around. X followed him quietly, looking towards the rising sun for a moment. He sighed and followed the light blond blurr that he knew to be Zero's long mane. Zero soon led him into what seemed to be a kitchen, one long past any glory it once had. Since there was no electricity, nothing seemed to work. The blond approached a large storage unit and opened it up. Inside was what seemed like several hundred E-Tanks. "Think fast." Zero said, tossing one to X. X just barely caught the E-Tank in surprise. "You're of no use if you're running on empty." The blond said, opening an E-Tank for himself and starting to drink. "Thanks." X nodded gently, opening his E-Tank too. "The first area is a city a few miles away from here. I dare to say it is much like your Abel City. Show me what good it is and its inhabitants will see another day." Zero told him before taking another sip. X nodded again with a sigh. "Yeah..I guess I'll see what I can do.."

Once they were done with their E-Tanks, Zero led X out to the back of the castle and stopped, facing the south. "The city is that way." X looked to the south, able to make out a city in the distance. "I don't usually do this, so consider yourself lucky. The other Mavericks can get around quickly by themselves, but seeing as you can't.." Zero moved his long blond mane. "Hop on." X watched him move his mane. "I can dash..You don't have to. Plus, based on what you said before, it sounds like you don't trust me much." Zero sighed, realizing X had made him eat his own words. "You're mostly correct. Though if we want to save time and bickering, I have no choice but to do this. Get on already." X chuckled slightly as he got on Zero's back, holding onto his chest and hips. Zero sighed again as he got a running start before taking flight into the air towards the city.

A few humans and reploids on the street panicked and ran when Zero touched down on the closest sidewalk. "Hmph, pathetic." He said, glaring at the fleeing humans and reploids with his crimson eyes as he stayed still to let X off. X shook his head as he got off, starting to explore the city. This city was very much like Abel City, lots of apartment buildings and human food places amongst other buildings. Zero followed close behind X, observing the humans and reploids they passed. Some gave him odd looks and some looked creeped out by his glowing red eyes and black armor. To both groups, Zero gave a glare as if to say, "What are you looking at?" X witnessed a man trying to snatch a purse from an old lady. Zero could see the event too. "Hopeless humans.." X ignored him and when he was able, raced across the street, yanking the purse away from the robber and giving it back to the old woman. Zero made his way over too and caught the robber before he had a chance to escape. "Hey, let me go!" The male human said, squirming and trying to wiggle free of Zero's grasp, going so far as punching and kicking. Zero seemed unaffected by the man's efforts. "Stealing from the elderly, hmm? You know what I call humans and reploids like that?" Zero asked with a twisted grin, scaring the man. He turned around and threw the robber point blank into an old aluminum trash bin in the corner of an alleyway. "Trash!" Zero said, dusting his hands off. He then looked in X's direction, watching X help the old lady across the street. In that moment, something occured to him. 'Wait..Did I just..work together..with the enemy? To save some stupid old human? Why..Why does this feel so..so familiar?' He said to himself, feeling confused but deciding not to let it show.

"I've tried, Commander. There's too much interference from X's location for a clear call. Also, something cut the call as I was trying to get through to him." Alia told Signas. "Hmm.." Signas mused. "What should we do, Commander?" Signas looked at her. "We need a search party to go out and find X. We should also capture the so-called 'Maverick King'." Alia nodded gently. "Who will lead the search party? Zero's a former Class S. The only other Class S remaining is Axl. He's the only one able to catch Zero." Signas nodded back and stood near the large hologram generator in the middle of the room, pressing a button. "Axl, report to the central communication room for a new mission briefing." Soon after, Axl arrived in the room. "Yes sir?" Signas turned towards Axl. "I have a new mission for you. You are to gather every Class A hunter you can and search for X. I also want you to capture Zero and bring him in." Axl's face lit up. "Yes, Commander." He ran out of the room promptly, looking around the base for A rank Hunters to help him. 'Hang on, guys, you're coming home somehow.' He said to himself.


	4. Memories and an Empty Search

_**Author's Notes; Canon Au. A little Shounen Ai. Tension. I came up with this bit just as we're seeing the end of dread Hurricane Dorian..A steep 4 and a half inches of rain along with some downed tree branches and one tree, not to mention a 10 hour power outage..but it could've been much worse..This one is a little short, but not the shortest..Please enjoy..**_

The first city proved very disappointing to the Maverick King. It seemed virtually lawless. He and the blue android encountered many burglaries, homeless humans and reploids in the streets, damaged and injured citizens, greedy bank robbers, and desperate shady individuals here and there. "I have to say, I'm very disappointed in this city. Not even a law enforcement unit in sight." Zero remarked. X nodded and sighed. "I am too..This city needs serious help.." Zero nodded with a small smirk. "It will be annihilated once these 3 days are up. That is a strike, X." X looked back to Zero. "Why are you giving me strikes? Leave this city alone. Besides, you and I helped those we came across. You never know who you might inspire."

Zero gave a light snort as they walked out of the city. "Fine, that just means this will go on another day. We'll double-check it after seeing the other two." X followed him close behind. "Do you really mean that? You're willing to give it another chance?" The blond nodded and stopped outside the city limits. "I do. Now get on, its getting late." X slowly nodded as Zero moved his hair before letting X crawl on. Once X was on, Zero promptly got a running start and flew back to the old castle.

It was dark when they got back to the castle. Zero touched down before the back door, letting X off. The guards at the back nodded for him as they let them in. Once the doors were closed behind them, Zero paused in his tracks. "Come with me, Megaman, I need to talk with you privately." X nodded quietly, using the light on his helmet to follow Zero through the dark castle. The blond walked into a hallway of the castle and opened a door, allowing X in first. It was another bedroom, but larger and more comfortable. X was sure this must have been a king and queen's bedroom, with a bed large enough for two. Zero came in behind him and closed the door. "Its strange. As we were in that city and helped those humans and reploids, cooperating with you felt..familiar..It felt..natural." X grinned a little. "I told you, we did almost everything together. We were in the same unit. We always fought better together than by ourselves. We've even tried human traditions together, like Valentine's Day and Christmas." Zero tilted his head a little. "So, it wasn't out of the ordinary, then?" X grinned more and shook his head. "No, not at all. In fact, there is something I've wanted to tell you for years..but I don't know if it will mean anything to you now.." The blond looked curious. "Let's hear it first." X turned towards Zero and carefully caught the Maverick's lips in a gentle kiss. His helmet crystal glowed brighter and his crimson eyes briefly returned to their natural blue for a short few seconds as X kissed him. X slowly broke the kiss and looked at Zero's face, where he could make out something on a blush. "I love you..I have for years." He took one of Zero's hands. Zero allowed him to kiss him and take his hand, not knowing yet how to respond. He didn't feel threatened, but once again confused. "You probably don't love me since you've lost your memories..I understand though.." X started to let Zero's hand go, but Zero kept it tight and pulled X close, to X's surprise. "I don't see you as a threat nor do I understand why you are supposed to be my enemy. Though, I can say I do feel there is something rather attractive about you. Maybe its your kindness and willingness to find the good in things. I do find that rather admirable." X blushed a little against Zero. "So..you're ok with it then?" Zero nodded deeply. "Yes, but this is strictly between us." X nodded eagerly. "Understood."

Axl had many of the A Rank hunters helping him in his new assignment. He and every other hunter had spread out all over Abel City, searching for X, checking every single sector with some taking more than one. At dusk, they all met in front of HQ, discussing any findings. Many had talked to local humans and reploids, asking around but not a one had seen X. It was becoming increasingly clear they would have to take their search to other cities and towns.


	5. King's Consort

_**Author's Notes; Canon Au. Shounen Ai. Tension. Lots of fluff and more plot. Its mostly Foreign Language slowing my output rate for any form of writing or artwork..and occasional work..I finally throw in more fluff..and plot..This piece might span 10 or more chapters..I can see 10, but we'll see, we're halfway there..No scene with the search party this time, but there will be in the next chapter..and did I just make up my own reploids..? Shit..Please enjoy..**_

The black-clad blond maverick gestured the blue android to the large bed quietly. X walked to the bed and gently laid down. This mattress felt more comfortable than the one in his room. He made some room as Zero laid down next to him. Zero's wings folded as he laid on his back with a gentle sigh. X picked himself up and crawled towards Zero slowly, the latter watched him with crimson eyes but made no move to stop him. The blue android crawled on top of him and gently sat on the blond's pelvic armor. "Are you trying to dominate me?" The blond asked with a chuckle. X shook his head with a grin. "No, we sometimes did this on lazy days. Sometimes you'd even lie across my lap while I read a book." "Yeah? What else did we do during down time?" Zero's crimson eyes seemed to glow a little more than usual with interest. "Let's see, we used to talk, caress, touch, kiss, those kinds of things." X answered. "Like this?" Zero asked, carefully reaching to X's left side and holding it, rubbing his side. X blushed watching him. "You did that one a lot..though I've always loved it. It feels comforting and possessive at the same time." Zero growled playfully as he rubbed X's side slowly. "Yeah? It feels familiar. Speaking of possessive, I think you are mine, Megaman. Do you have any objections to that?" X giggled a little and shook his head. "Maverick or not, I don't think I can, your majesty." The blond smirked as he rubbed X's side more. "I like the sound of that. Though, I still haven't figured out what I will do with you once our bargain is done." X gulped a little. "Just don't hurt me, please.." Zero smirked more and pulled X down on top of him. "I forbid any harm on you. You're my consort. In fact, I'd like to think of you as my king. You persuaded me into your bargain after all." X was surprised as he laid on top of Zero. "You're flattering me..and thank you. But HQ will be looking for me.." Zero held X tight against him. "If they do manage to make it here, they will have to go through me and the other mavericks. We will deal with them when the time comes. For now, get some rest." He told him, snuggling X's helmet and closing his eyes. X nodded quietly and closed his eyes too, slowly falling asleep against Zero's warm chest lens.

X woke up to the warmth of Zero's large chest lens the next morning with a gentle quiet yawn. Zero was still sound asleep, his mouth slightly open and showing long fangs the accompanied his absolute armor. X admired Zero's face and fangs as Zero slept, watching him with a grin. He could see his crown under the brim of his helmet more clearly up close. It seemed to be made of onyx or maybe black gold with a small ruby in the center. Red and black, Zero's signature colors. X thought it to be fitting for him.

Zero's eyes soon opened, glowing their ominous crimson. His eyes immediately looked down at X, grinning when he saw X looking at him. "Hmm, are you enjoying the sights?" X chuckled and nodded. "Very much so. Where did you find the crown?" "It was in the wardrobe across the room on a cushion. It's black gold. There's another one that is white gold with a blue jewel on it. It would look good on you." Zero told him. "I have the mind to crown you myself once our deal is done." X blushed brightly, hiding it against Zero's chest lens, holding him tight. "You don't need to.." He managed modestly. "I insist." Zero remarked, pulling X up a little to meet his face and kissing his helmet.

In the hallway, two mavericks walked swiftly. They were the same two that had caught X in Abel City. Shade Fox and Quicksilver Wolf, by name. Shade Fox was a black fox reploid slim in shape with a long thick tail. Quicksilver Wolf was a bulky but fast gray wolf reploid with long claws, fangs, and a long thin tail. X and Zero were in the kitchen drinking E-Tanks when the two mavericks found them. "Sire, the prisoner is..Oh, he's with you." Quicksilver Wolf started. "We thought he had escaped. Sorry, sire." Shade Fox said, noticing X in the kitchen with him. "There was never any danger of that. Anything to report?" Zero asked. "Yes, your majesty. The Maverick Hunters are leading large groups of hunters in search around Abel City. They searched the entire city last night. They are looking for our prisoner." Shade Fox told him. "Were either of you able to see who was leading the search?" Zero asked, taking a sip from his E-Tank. X listened attentively as he took a sip too. "Yes, it was a short black and red human-like reploid with a scar on his face and ginger hair." Quicksilver Wolf answered. X's eyes widened. "Axl.." Zero looked at X. "You know this one?" X nodded gently. "Yeah..We both did. Lots of the other reploids joked that he looked like a love-child between me and you. He's a S Class hunter like you and me. He was friends with us both too, though you probably don't remember him either." Zero nodded thoughtfully. "I don't..The two of you, watch that search party closely. Its only a matter of time before they find the castle." "Yes, your majesty." The two mavericks nodded quickly before leaving in two faint streaks of light.

"I figured they'd send out a search team looking for me, and it was only fitting that Axl lead since he's the only S Rank hunter left." X sighed. "I anticipated a search party might be sent out looking for you. Shade Fox and Quicksilver Wolf are spy reploids. I sent them to watch HQ's moves after they caught you. Your commander isn't very discrete." Zero shrugged. "What should I do, Zero? I know I should go with them, but life without you is so..empty." X said sadly. "Were you not listening? I'm not going to give you up. You're mine from now on. I will fight to the death to keep you if I have to." Zero pulled X close to him tightly. "I'm not property, Zero." X sighed again. "I realize that. You may not have been able to prove the city's worth yesterday, but you have awakened some of my memories. The ones between us..You've made me remember that life without you is a pointless ordeal that not even conquering cities can fill. I would rather die than give you up." Zero said firmly, his crimson eyes stared at X intensely. X's eyes teared up when he saw such familiar determination in Zero's eyes. He hugged Zero tight who returned it tighter. "We'll find a way, I promise." Zero soothed as they hugged.


	6. Scared of Losing You

_**Author's Notes; Canon AU. Shounen Ai. Tension. Some action. More fluffs, some harassment, and more plot..This is the longest chapter yet in this fic and for good reason..and I was working on it for the better part of maybe 9 or 10 hours, not counting interruptions from a few chores and distractions..Please enjoy..**_

The two androids stepped outside the dark castle side by side. The sun was out and shining with no clouds in sight. X sighed gently, taking in some fresh air. "Its beautiful today. Where's the next city?" "To the west, in the direction of your Abel City, though not as far. This city is small and not as..urban as the one before." Zero answered, staying still. "That's good news for both them and us. Hopefully less noise and nicer civilians." X grinned, walking behind Zero and crawling on his back. "Or so the reports have said. You may have a better chance in this city." Zero nodded back, opening his wings and taking flight towards the west. "I hope so." X sighed gently, holding onto Zero tightly.

X and Zero's journey to the second city took about an hour. Zero paused in midair before the city, spotting something far into the distance. "What's wrong? What is it?" X asked, looking over Zero's left pauldron. Far into the distance was the Abel City search party, though from their view, they were but tiny black masses to X and Zero. "The search party..They're coming...Can they see us?" X asked with a gulp. "If they can, we likely appear to them as they do to us. As black distant blurry objects." Zero answered. "Wait..any technicians in the group could surely detect your signal and your virus." X realized with wide eyes. "You're in danger, Zero." He warned the black maverick. Zero didn't want to admit it in this case, but X was right. Neither of them could know what they were up against, what reploids brought what technology and weapons. Zero nodded and began to descend. "Turn off your communication link. We'll stay low here." X nodded and turned off his communication channel. He reached and turned off Zero's communication channel too as Zero landed.

The area around them seemed to be full of small homes and a large park. Beyond them were many buildings, food stores and the like. X could hear playful screams of children in the park as he got off Zero's back. Zero looked towards the park, watching the human children, some of which were playing with a nearby guardian reploid. Many local humans and reploids walking by gave the two a friendly hello since they were unfamiliar faces. X gave back friendly hellos and a wave while Zero gave a gentle nod. "Well, you were half right. Humans and reploids here are much nicer." Zero admitted. "Though those children are quite loud at the park." X giggled a little. "That kind of noise is permissable. They're just having fun. Speaking of, can we go to the park before we leave?" The blond looked to X with a quiet pause before looking back to the park. "Why? Do you like parks?" X nodded gently. "We both used to go to the park in Abel City on lunch breaks and sometimes in the evening to watch the sunset and the stars." Zero remembered a little bit of a few park visits as he thought about it. "If you will agree in exploring the more urban areas first, then we'll come back and go to the park." X smiled and hugged Zero's left arm. "Its a deal."

The more urban areas of this city proved to be far more tame than the first city had been. Neither saw any tall buildings, but many long buildings instead that were strip malls along the streets. The people here seemed friendly too with very few shady characters. "I admit I am pleased to see less crime and violence here. Though.." Zero paused. "You don't like all the humans, right? You never were a big fan of them." X grinned at him. The blond looked at the smaller blue android and nodded quietly. "Its just...there's so many..what use are they even?" The blue hunter grinned more. "We're older reploids, so they won't be of much use to you and me. Although, we have to be nice and respect them. Without them, we wouldn't exist. None of the reploids would. We have to give them due credit." Zero nodded gently in thought at X's words as they slowly headed back to the suburban area. "Fair enough, I suppose."

As they walked, X could hear footsteps close behind them. Zero had been keeping close behind X protectively, but he could hear more footsteps not far behind him along with some giggling. Both were soon very suspicious. "Show yourselves." Zero demanded, looking behind them. Two female reploids had followed them around a short distance. Both blushed when the two androids looked back. One reploid had blue eyes and long purple hair. The other had blue eyes too, but with long blonde hair. "I'm Violet.", said the one with purple hair. "And I'm Sapphire.", said the blonde. Sapphire seemed to be more interested in X than Zero as Violet edged closer to Zero. "We couldn't help but notice you're new here. We could've showed you around." Violet pouted slightly, keeping her eyes on Zero. "We were also wondering if you wanted to eat out somewhere. We know the best restaurants." Sapphire smiled, coming closer to X. Zero paid no attention to Violet's advances. His gaze was focused hard on X. Sapphire was trying to drag X along with her into town. "No, please, ladies, its fine. We can walk. Also, we're not hungry. Wait, where are you taking me? Zero!" X protested. Violet was trying to pull Zero along too, but he wouldn't budge. Zero felt a burning rage surge through him as Sapphire tried to pull X along with her. Soon, his head crystal and chest lens glowed brightly. He snatched his hand away from Violet and flew after X and Sapphire, making Violet fall to the ground. Sapphire gasped and tried to drag X with her more, but Zero knocked her and X to the ground. The black clad blond then positioned himself over X, showing barred sharp teeth at Sapphire with a loud growl. "Mine..." He growled lowly. X shivered under Zero, trying to stay quiet, though a few whimpers escaped him. "Don't be such a silly." Violet said, coming closer and trying to pull Zero up. Zero growled louder, clutching the sides of the sidewalk with his claws. "I won't let go...ever.." He protested, holding on as hard as he could.

Some nearby humans and reploids had seen what had happened. One reploid was able to record the whole thing as it happened and sent it to a friend that worked as a local police reploid. Two police reploids soon raced out and dragged the girls away while a third one checked on X and Zero. "Are you boys ok? I'm sorry for the girls' behavior. They tend to sneak up on those they like and drag them off, much like they attempted." Zero's claws relaxed and X felt Zero's body collapse on top of him. "Thank you, officer. We're fine." X nodded, lifting Zero's body up and over his left shoulder. "Your friend seems to have collapsed completely. Maybe you should get him looked at." The officer remarked and suggested. "Its ok, he's just been very tense lately. Thank you for your help, though." X shook his head and held Zero tight on his back and shoulder as he started towards the park.

X found his way back to the suburbs and into the park, keeping Zero tight. He carefully shifted Zero into his arms as he sat on the closest bench. He held Zero's head close to his, losing a tear. 'Even as a maverick, you're so protective. You didn't want to lose me to the girls..and nor did I, but I could barely fight back..I don't want to lose you either..neither to the girls..nor HQ..nor anyone..' He whispered, keeping him tight. The blue hunter soon heard faint whimpers of his name coming from Zero. 'X...X...' X snuggled against Zero's helmet wings. 'I'm right here..You're in my arms.' Zero's hands slowly rose and hugged X tight, slowly opening his eyes. 'My X..are you ok?' X nodded gently, moving his head back to give Zero breathing room. 'I should be asking you the same..but I'm fine. You're low on energy though..and tensed.' Zero blushed gently and nodded. 'Here..I have some spare energy capsules I'll split with you.' X offered, opening the compartment on his left bracer. 'You don't have to..' The blond shook his head. X chuckled lightly. 'I insist.' The blue android fed two energy capsules to Zero quietly, watching him eat. The black maverick carefully sat up in X's lap, taking the other two energy capsules in his right hand and feeding them to X in return. He watched X with gently glowing crimson half-lidded eyes and a grin. 'Get some rest, your majesty, you'll need it to get us home. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere.' X soothed. Zero nodded slowly. 'Only if you keep me in your arms.' X smiled and eased Zero's head against his chestplate. Zero's crimson eyes slowly closed as he soon fell asleep.

A few members of Axl's search party noticed a large black blur over a closeby city as they woke, but not one was able to analyze it before it disappeared. Many blamed it on blurry eyes because they had just woken up, shrugging the idea off. Once Axl was awake, he led the groups onwards, able to see a black blurry castle in the distance.

By that evening, many hunters insisted on stopping for E-tanks and supplies in the city, having run out already. Axl sighed and gave in, leading them into the city. As the hunters resupplied, Axl asked around town to see if any residents had seen X or Zero recently. One child and her guardian reploid nodded at Axl when he described them. "There was an incident with two local troublemaker female reploids and two unfamiliar male reploids this morning. Someone was actually able to record it happening." The guardian reploid answered. "There was a blue reploid and a scary black reploid with wings and long hair in the park this afternoon. The black one was nicer than he seemed. He pushed some other children on the swings and played tag with them and the other reploid." The little girl told them. Axl thanked them before one of the female hunters showed him the recorded incident earlier in the day.

"They always end up in some kind of girl trouble.." Axl shook his head with a chuckle. "Though, something is odd. Zero could have done more to those girls, here..He could've destroyed them. He had the chance." "What could it mean, do you think?" The female hunter asked. "X said he would try and get through to Zero. In this little spat, Zero didn't show as much violence as he could have. His behavior is becoming less Maverick-like, meaning X might have gotten through to him." Axl said thoughtfully. "If so, why hasn't X brought Zero back to HQ?", asked the female hunter. "That's a good point. Perhaps Zero refused..and X isn't known to leave Zero's side willingly.." Axl sighed. "Do you think maybe..he went Maverick too?" The female hunter inquired. "He can't. He's immune supposedly. Perhaps Zero is holding him captive. Though, if that were the case, why would he let X out and about without restraints? We probably can't know for sure until we find them." Axl said. "Then, what should we do about the so-called Maverick King?" She asked. "We can't destroy him. He's too strong and being outnumbered doesn't phase him. We need to capture him and interrogate him. Unless X is willing to explain. All the same, we need to get them back to Abel City as soon as possible." Axl told her.


	7. Tender Moments

_**Author's Notes; Canon AU. Fluffy. Shounen Ai. Tension. Lucky 7..This chapter is a brief fluff piece while I try to get more ideas for the final area, first area revisit, and conclusion..and its possible for this one to come just short of 10 chapters..9 does seem fair at this stage..Please enjoy..**_

Evening fell as X and the black Maverick returned to the withering black castle. The guards greeted them as Zero landed. "Good evening, sire." One guard reploid said. "We've heard the Abel City Maverick Hunters are approaching. What shall we do?" asked the other guard reploid. "Increase the patrols around the palace and let me know when they arrive." Zero answered, letting X off. As the guards opened the door with a nod, Zero stumbled, nearly falling down if X hadn't been able to catch him quickly. "Out of energy, again?" X asked with a chuckle. Zero nodded slowly, holding onto X firmly. "I'm almost convinced you do know me.." X chuckled more, easing Zero into the kitchen of the castle. "But I do. You've never been able to hang onto energy for long amounts of time. Though for how long your energy lasted this time, I'm impressed." X smiled, carefully sitting Zero in a chair beside the kitchen table. "Oh yeah? I'll take that as a compliment." Zero smirked as he sat down, relaxing slightly. "I'll make sure you're full this time." The blue android smiled, getting 3 E-Tanks from the storage area. The black Maverick watched X with a grin, turning his communication link back on since they were back in the castle. "By the way..I'll spare that city. Though we still have one more area and a revisit to the other one." X sighed gently in relief before turning back towards him. "What is the last area?" He asked, sitting the 3 E-Tanks on the table and pulling a chair up close to Zero. "A vast rural area, farmland and wilderness mostly, so the reports say. If we capture such an area, we could have many resources at our disposal." Zero answered. X sighed again, this time in frustration. "You know how I feel about your intended conquests.." "And you know how I feel about handing you over or returning to your Abel city and once more being a lackey for your incompetent commander, if one can even call him that. Though, in fairness, you've made me remember that conquest isn't everything." Zero told him. This jerked a small tear from X's eye as he opened and gave Zero the first of the E-Tanks.

As Zero finished the 3 E-Tanks, X bid him goodnight and went into the hallway back towards the room he had been given originally. When the 3 E-Tanks were empty, Zero cleaned up and went after him. The blue hunter had settled into the bed and was trying to sleep as the black Maverick caught up. He kept deathly quiet, holding his left hip as he watched the now armorless brunette sleep. He wasn't sure he liked that X was given an uncomfortable bed. Having the strange new feeling that X deserved better, Zero cautiously picked X up and held him against his chest and left the room, taking X's deactivated helmet with him. The blond carried X back to his room, closing the door behind him quietly and setting the helmet on the nearest nightstand. He slowly sat on the bed and carefully laid down, allowing X on top of him. He grinned when he saw X murmur and snuggle against him in his sleep. He soon closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Axl's group got supplies, some spare while in the city before moving on. They ventured back into the desert until evening, setting up several camps for the evening. The ominous ancient castle was within view in the distance. Axl stared at the castle, hoping X was there. He remembered good times with X and Zero, on and off missions, and wondering if things would ever be the same after such a mess. 'We're almost there, guys. Just hang on a little longer, X..' He muttered to himself before slowly falling asleep on the cold desert sand.


	8. A Storm Brews

_**Author's Notes; Canon AU. Shounen Ai. Fluff. Drama. Tension. This is a little short, but not as short as say 7..Seems I've set up some drama and more tension before the incoming showdown, and of course some more fluff..Please enjoy.. **_

Jade green eyes awakened to the gentle glow of crimson eyes before them. X was a little puzzled as he woke up the next morning. "Hello." The blond maverick greeted gently with a grin. "Hi..I thought I went to my room last night.." X said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "You did, but I thought you could use a better sleeping spot so I brought you back here." Zero told him, watching him. "You're sweet for a maverick." X chuckled a little. "No, just around you. You've moved me, so I'm willing to share and be nice to you." Zero told him with a bright blush. "Its called love, Zero. There's no shame in it." X smiled and kissed Zero's cheek. "Fine, you got me." Zero smirked, kissing X's cheek back before passing X's helmet to him, earning a kiss back.

X checked Zero's energy as they walked into the kitchen. Zero packed a few E-Tanks into his left arm compartment so he wouldn't run dry this time. "You're pretty good on energy right now and taking extra is a smart move." X told him. "The place is vast so walking would be pointless if we want to see everything.." Zero nodded deeply, closing his compartment after packing 2 E-Tanks. "Just don't over-exert yourself." X sighed, petting Zero's shoulder.

Once outside with X on his back, Zero opened his wings and flew towards the east, heading for the rural area he had mentioned. Desert sand and dunes sprawled under them before the farmlands were within view. X watched the sands and dunes pass by as Zero flew, holding him tight and sighing contently at the sight. He felt Zero rise higher into the air, trying to stay out of sight, as open fields of crops and pasture with a house and barn here and there came into view. "This is beautiful..and such clean air.." X remarked. "It is..dare I say, refreshing in a way." Zero agreed, flying slowly and spying dense forests beyond the farms. "We shouldn't disturb such natural beauty, wouldn't you agree?" X asked. "I suppose not, but when we need resources, we will have to scout a place out regardless. I will give you this one though. I concede, but we have a revisit." Zero nodded, observing the dense forests before turning around.

After a while of sight-seeing in the fields and forests, Zero turned back to the west, flying towards the first city he and X had visited together. He wasn't expecting much change at all from that city. X hoped there would be at least a little bit of good in the city.

X's hopes were crushed when Zero touched down in the city. There seemed to be more crooks than before this time. He and Zero stopped several burglaries which had tried to steal a TV, a bike, and rob a bank. They also helped feed more homeless humans and reploids in a few alleyways and some on the street.

Once they found a quiet spot in a park closeby to where Zero had landed, Zero pulled X close and took his hands. "This city can't stand like this. It has to fall." "N-no! It can change! I know it." X said panicked. "Not all of these people and reploids are bad." He tried to sway Zero. "Even so..This is inexcusable." Zero shook his head. X lost a tear as he yanked his hands from Zero's and aimed his Buster at him. "Please..I don't want to..but we mustn't sacrifice so many innocents.." Zero came closer to X and pointed X's Buster at his large chest lens, hearing the whirring starting and building. "Do it..Just shoot..I'm just a Maverick after all..I'm not worthy of you anymore..I haven't been since the moment I went Maverick." X lost a few more tears as the whirring of his Buster got louder. At the last second, he pointed his Buster to the sky, shooting a charged blast skyward. "I can't...Without you, maverick or not, life is so pointless.." Zero went quiet, looking at X blankly. "Can't we talk? Can't we do something about the poor and innocent before you insist on leveling the city?" X asked sadly. Zero's eyes closed as he nodded deeply. "We can. I could have a group evacuate them before that happens." X sighed and relief, shuddering as he clung to Zero. "Thank you.." Zero held X tight against him. "What if I told you that after it is gone, you could tell my forces to rebuild it in any fashion you desire?" X slowly looked up at Zero. "You would really allow that?" Zero nodded deeply again as he opened his eyes. "Yes, I would." X sniffled and lost more tears against Zero's chest lens. "Thank you..I'm not worthy..I..I love you.." Zero hugged X tightly, rubbing his back. "And I love you."

Axl's search party was finally within reach of the castle. Axl was certain they would be there by nightfall and urged all the A Class Hunters on through the desert heat, stopping only for E-Tank breaks. Patrols around the castle had increased on Zero's command and many crimson eyes were on the Abel City search party.


	9. Clash and Coronation

_**Author's Notes; Canon AU. Tension. Some action. Fluffy. Shounen Ai. This..has been quite a trip..Axl's group makes it to the castle, some fighting, a more peaceful solution is reached, and a little celebration at the end..Zero keeps his promise to crown X himself..I guess Writer's Block is back now that this is done..Until the next one..Please enjoy..**_

There was no time to rest as X and Zero returned to the old castle. Both could see the large groups of the Abel City search party in close range of the castle. The guards warned the both of them as Zero landed. Zero nodded and rushed into the castle to gather his maverick army. X had no time to get off of Zero's back, clinging to him tightly instead. He hated the fact that there had to be a fight. He never ever liked fighting. He wished there was some way to peacefully resolve this without killing, fighting, or leaving Zero's side.

The blond ordered his guards to dispose of any of the opposing group who got too close to the castle as he led what seemed to be hundreds of maverick soldiers out of the castle and into the desert. Axl's group slowed, lined up, and stopped as Zero's group approached.

Crimson and jade eyes met as Zero and Axl soon stopped before each other. X slowly got off Zero's back now that he was able. Axl smiled when he saw the blue android. "I told you I'd come for you." X nodded with a sigh. "And I told you not to. I wanted to get through to Zero because I didn't want you to have to get involved." Axl chuckled a little. "Anything that involves you involves me too. You're coming home." X shook his head as Zero pulled X against his left side. "This is my home. He won't let me go and I don't want to." "Then I have no choice." Axl said, withdrawing his two pistols. Zero tilted his head as he observed Axl closely. He was able to see why X had mentioned that Axl looked like a lovechild between him and X. "You point your guns at your own parents?" Axl froze. "You're not my real parents. Even if you were, my father wouldn't be some maverick scum calling himself king." X snuggled Zero's side. "Zero did find you originally and we agreed on adopting you. He is your foster father, even if he's maverick." Axl's arms began to shudder. "Lower your weapons..and come to me, my son." Zero extended his right arm towards Axl. Axl's arms shuddered more before he finally lowered his weapons, holstering them. Many reploids on his side protested, "No, don't listen to him!" "No, Axl!" "Don't do it!" "Don't side with them!". Axl tuned them out and slowly started towards X and Zero. Some of the reploids even began calling Axl a traitor. Zero reached and pet Axl's helmet once he was close enough. A sad sorry expression was on Axl's face, but Zero pulled him close to his right side and rubbed his back. "Shh..we're a family again now."

The Abel city reploids were outraged by Axl's switch in sides and without a single thought, immediately clashed with Zero's army of mavericks. Zero caught X and Axl in his arms and rose above the fights into the sky. "Neither of us signalled to fight.." X sighed deeply watching the field of reploids fighting below them. "They think Axl has let them down.." Axl couldn't help but feel guilty. "No one will listen to me now. Signas won't let me back in HQ after this.." "This is your home now too, son. Speaking of, we need to figure out how to reach an argeement." Zero said, flying back to the castle. X looked up at Zero surprised. "What happened to fighting it out and proving you're better?" Zero smirked. "You've taught me that being better isn't always fighting. Some times it means talking things out. You're not wrong, though. My first instinct was to fight it out, but look what that's getting us." X and Axl looked down. Reploids on both sides were already falling in defeat.

Zero took X and Axl into the castle through a side door with no guards. The door led down a hallway with more vacant rooms. The blond rushed into the closest room and closed the door, letting X and Axl go. X and Axl got to their as Zero looked at them. "What do we do, X?" Zero asked. "Yeah, X? You've always been all about peace talks." Axl said with a nod. X stepped closer to Zero, snuggling him. "I.." "What? You don't know?" Axl was surprised. "Relax, X. Think." Zero soothed, rubbing X's side. X snuggled Zero more in thought. "What would it take to get a maverick to stop fighting?" "Death." Zero answered. X gulped loudly. "..But you didn't fight me..." "Because you didn't seem to be a threat and you offered a better way." The blond kissed X's helmet. "You worked together..You always have. Wait, that's it!" Axl said excited. "What's it?" X asked. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but what if mavericks and maverick hunters worked together?" Axl told them. X smiled. "Sounds like something I'd think of, but I don't know if it'll work. Zero and I have mutual understanding that took years to develop, not just in the blink of an eye." "Yeah, its crazy, Axl..Crazy enough to work." Zero smirked. X looked up at Zero puzzled. "What?!" Zero smirked more with a chuckle. "Here's something that incompetent Signas failed to tell you or any others at HQ; My forces are working for the same cause as Abel City; Making the world a better place. Our goals are the same, we just carried them out in a more crude fashion, conquest." Axl's eyes widened. "Son of a gun.." X shook his head. "Leave it to Signas to leave out crucial details. I guess we can try then."

The blond lead them out of the room and into the throne room. "Stay here in the throneroom, Axl. Your forces are not happy with you. Servants.." The servant mavericks nodded. "Sire!" "Watch over our son." He said, walking out the front doors with X.

Outside the castle was pure chaos. Reploids were fighting to the death with parts, fluids, and screams all over the once barren desert. As the castle doors once more closed, X's right hand shifted to his Buster. X aimed his Buster high into the sky and began charging. As soon as he heard the whirring of X's Buster charging, Zero stepped behind X and held him tight. X fired a fully charged Buster straight into the sky which made every reploid and maverick stop in their tracks. "Please..please stop fighting..You're showing that you're no better than the mavericks, Abel city..Instead of fighting, we need to join hands. And work together." X beckoned those still standing. A long pause before one of the Abel City reploids piped up. "Work together? They're trying to take over the world. Have you lost your mind?" Zero chuckled, letting X go. "My forces are doing no such thing. We conquer, yes, but we have the same ultimate goal as your Maverick Hunter HQ; Changing the world for the better." Another Abel City reploid chipped in. "But you've leveled entire cities and almost did so to Abel City." "Yes, but only because those cities were either in horrible condition or had despicable residents. Fret not, if we join forces, we can rebuild them and make them better than the ones before." Zero answered. One more reploid joined in. "Who will lead us? You have your mavericks and Axl and Signas deceived us." "Axl has done nothing wrong. I implore you to forgive him. He was concerned for those close to them. Your leader is here beside me and we have business to discuss with your so-called commander." Zero answered, petting X's shoulder.

Having to borrow a communicator of one of the Abel city reploids, Zero and Signas worked out a deal to be allowed to use the medical bay for the reploids and mavericks that were defeated in the fight. Signas resigned soon after, leaving Alia as commander, who fared much better.

**Epilogue (Coronation)**

The next day, X waited patiently for Zero in the throneroom beside Axl and a second throne. The throneroom was packed with both mavericks and Abel city's maverick hunters. Zero had gone to his bedroom to retrieve something and X was growing nervous seeing all these reploids in front of him. The chatter of the mavericks and the hunters quieted down when Zero came back into the throneroom. He was carrying the cushion with the silver and blue tiara. As the mavericks and hunters made a path for Zero to come through, X got on his knees slowly. Zero smiled when he could see X, stopping inches before him. "With this crown, we unify mavericks and maverick hunters alike to fight for and create a better world for all. Once this is upon your brow, not only will both sides heed my command, but yours as well." X blushed brightly as Zero bent down on one knee and carefully placed the silver tiara on X's forehead, just under his helmet. The blond smiled more as he began to rise, taking X's hand and pulling X up with him. The room filled with cheers as the two stood up. X hugged Zero tightly who hugged back. 'What is your first command, my king?' Zero whispered. X just smiled and snuggled happily against him.


End file.
